


Crataegus pinnatifida Bunge

by zeroANDblank277



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroANDblank277/pseuds/zeroANDblank277
Summary: 这篇是Helianthus annuus L.的后续 女王和骑士的结局在这里补完了





	Crataegus pinnatifida Bunge

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是后篇所以继承了前文莫名奇怪标题的传统 这次的意思大概是山楂花  
晚宴那里因为没怎么了解过 所以是照着冰火里面写的  
送给浅浅

古堡最高的塔楼多年来一直是废弃的，除了每年惯例的一两次扫除外，人迹罕至。说起来这建筑也没有存在的必要，战争年代都过去多久了，这类似于瞭望塔的玩意还能有多大用处

但是不知何时，路过它的人突然发现变得不一样了。好像被粉刷过，被打扫的频率也是肉眼可见的上升。塔楼原本用于战争的作用似乎被渐渐抹掉，取而代之...是能住人的样子了

塔楼顶端的视野是常人没想象过的开阔，皇城一览无余，还有夜晚银白月光照进来，言语形容不了的宁静笼罩着房间

除非被什么别的声音打断

“唔...你、你别闹了...”女王的指甲深深刻进骑士后背，声音含含糊糊诉说着渴求

“是玛利亚今晚太心急了。”骑士说，然后低下头再吻她，手倒是听从命令伸到湿润处，乖乖的去抚慰女王

身下床单被揪成一团，女王闷哼一声，咬破了她嘴唇，舌尖滑过，卷走渗出的血珠。翼还想稍微保持点清醒，毕竟作为骑士她还是要恪守职责

但玛利亚完全不给她机会

她雪白的柔软在她掌心起伏，她的吐息带着醉人的花香，她肌肤上的炽热灼烧着她的理智，她那不会示于人前的喘息呼唤寻着她内心最薄弱的地方，无声无息的渗进去

她是毒药，让她沉溺放纵。她是解药，把握着她让她无处可去

翼从未想到过，当年那个欢笑着牵着她的手奔跑的小女孩，现在是这样的风情万种，长成了让人完全无法移开目光的模样，美好得让她克制不住想要再度更深的亲近的欲望。情欲冲刷着，言语破碎凌乱无序，只是不自觉地呢喃恋人的名字，一遍一遍的。她迷乱在她身上，她被她完完全全的占据

嘛，这大概就是塔楼现在还存在的意义。总给人看见骑士拥吻着女王抱着她进卧室，影响多不好

玛利亚趴在翼身上，找个舒服的姿势窝着，后者的吻停留在她发丝间，右手有一下没一下的抚摸她光裸的脊背。在欲望退散后，塔楼的静又回到了房间里

“想睡吗？这几天你好像挺疲惫的。”翼轻轻问，眸子半是阖上

闻言，女王从她颈间抬起头，手扶上她的脸赐予一个略带敷衍的亲吻，比起亲密，感觉更像是为了阻止这没情调的家伙继续说下去

“睡觉的话，不是有点浪费这难得的时间吗。”玛利亚又趴回进她的怀抱里，她大概真的很爱这种和她亲密无间的距离，从一开始就深深爱上，至今都逃不开

翼知道她好像有点患得患失的顾虑，但不明了能怎么继续下去，所以也只得笑了，说着最真实的想法。“我又不会飞走，一直在这里，一直都会在你身边。”温柔的安慰着，比窗外晚间的风还要柔软的语调，小心的哄着女王

难得一见的情话时间。不过好像的确触动了她

玛利亚用力抱紧了翼

“也不是一直...”声音闷闷的

“那明明是你在赶我走。”道明事实

这话刺得女王空出一只手，在骑士腰间狠狠一拧。疼，翼皱着眉闭了下眼

“我的错，说好了不再提了，我的问题。”虽然是被欺负的那个，翼还是习惯性的先道歉，这女人她真不想再惹恼了，后果说不上严重，至少是让骑士坐立难安。比如说上次她们吵架，玛利亚气得带着别的亲信跑邻国外交去了把翼丢在帝国数星期，见不到人又得不到消息，骑士无聊又担心，成天去教场欺负新兵发泄

“有什么事不能好好说你跑什么！”

“我说了你也要听啊！”

虽然最后事情还是在塔楼解决的就是了...

“今晚想和你多待一会，可以吗？”施完惩罚后，玛利亚突然很小声的说，小到这声音让翼心脏猛的更往上窜了一截。于是她不再出声，回拥她，自然而然的沉浸进去，在与恋人一起的时间中

翼从沙场上杀回来，拒绝了赏赐，拥有了女王本人，被从书房拖进卧室的那一晚她们成为了恋人

外人眼中豪气的女王在众多大臣的帮助下平平稳稳的治理国家，外人眼里沉默寡言的骑士在教场上为帝国打造锋利的武器。几年下来一切都还算稳当，没什么天灾，人祸也少，偶有边境战事也都是小打小闹。这几回女王便不舍得，虽又派了风鸣家去解决却留着少主在身边，对此翼也只能无奈笑着，拿起羽毛笔给戍守的叔父写几封信表示慰问

骑士经常很忙，女王就没有不忙的时候，所以算下来她们在一起的时间也不是很多。深夜去书房给女王送上外套怕她着凉时，翼总会说，别太勉强了，然后抱抱玛利亚，再离开。她知道玛利亚想要的是什么样的世界，所以翼从不多说什么别的，陪伴就是给女王最大的安慰了

“父皇手下的帝国，内里被虫子蛀空了不少，如果我想重建，那将需要无尽的时间才能堆积出来。”玛利亚这么说过，“但现在我还是那么弱小...连风鸣一族，一个家族而已，都需要以你为棋子才能镇压住...”说到最后她的声音低下去

翼心一软：“不要这么说。留在这里也有我自己的意愿，是我想陪着你。”这真的是实话，而她也不会给她谎言，这是她秉持的骑士精神

然后她得到了一个湿润的，带着咸涩味道的吻

日子一天天在指尖流淌走，翼幻想过帝国可能会经历的无数种可能性，想象过那种危机时刻来临时她该怎么做，该怎样才能支撑着女王

而现实永远是比想象更加无力，记忆里被刻意回避的噩梦卷土重来

数年前那场瘟疫再度肆虐。虽然翼回来以后她们共同经历的事情也不少，但这大概是最残酷的一件

一开始翼并不知道，白天她待在教场训练士兵和自己，研究兵法，和往日没什么区别。不过是夜里歇息时，她回到房间内，发现玛利亚已经躺下睡了

就像之前提到的，女王一般比她还要忙，今日却睡的这么早，骑士担心她是不是生病了还是怎么了

于是她快步无声的走到床铺右边，女王睡的那半边，蹲下身子轻声呼唤她的名字：“不舒服吗？”她的鼻尖柔柔的抵着她的

不知是假寐，还是睡意很浅，又或是被扰了清梦，没有睁眼，玛利亚只是嘴唇微动，随意得甚至有些敷衍地回应了翼，跟平时的无微不至差距甚远：“没事的，有点头疼而已。”

她话刚说完翼的手指就搭在了她的太阳穴上，一贯的有点点冰凉，缓缓搓揉起来

笨蛋，玛利亚想。“没事的…你也早点休息吧。”

服从命令是骑士的美德。于是翼收回手指，拿出在军队中集合的速度把外衣脱下换上轻薄的棉麻衬衣，一个翻身躺在女王旁边，从背后拥着她，手搭在她腰间脸埋进樱色发丝里

玛利亚摸到环着自己的那只手，覆上去，然后又回到自己的世界里

翼也不再继续打扰她，像曾经无数个夜晚一样，安安静静的睡去了

然后睡醒了她就发现自家女王失踪了

玛利亚没给她留下任何消息，失踪得悄无声息。平日里不理政事只是个武人，翼也没进过她书房翻看过什么公文，对女王的去向真的是一无所知。她有点心慌，但能做什么呢，再说了，要是玛利亚有要紧的事真心想瞒她，以她这般迟钝怎么能发现

但瘟疫愈演愈烈，饶是女王再手眼通天也不可能锁死消息

最后消息还是传到了翼这里，她听见大臣们都低声议论纷纷，神情既恐慌又忧虑。那一瞬间记忆里赛莲娜消瘦的小脸和伶仃的手腕又重新鲜活起来，她孤单单的躺在病床上，眼神是落到心底的痛。翼记得自己沉默地背着剑站在门边，看着医生们强行把嚎啕大哭想要触碰妹妹的手的王储拖开，她的眼泪仿佛流不尽。什么都无能为力

于是翼朦朦胧胧地懂了玛利亚的心思，这灾难曾深深的伤害过她们两个，而如今王储长大成人戴上皇冠已是威名传遍四方的女王，玛利亚应该是觉得自己已经有足够的能力了，她想将所有珍视的都护在自己身后

这也是女王的责任，她的子民只有她才能去拯救

话虽如此，但翼不想她这样

骑士召来自己的亲信和一些大臣，商量并交代了日常事务，然后独自前去灾区。她甚至都没有找其他与女王亲近的人问她的下落，随便收拾了点行装就骑马出了王城。她驱马奔向灾情最惨重的地方，边境上的一个村落，她知道玛利亚肯定会在那里，深信不疑

翼赶到的时候是一个夜晚，在场的人大多都在忙碌，有少许认出了她，满脸都是愕然一副见了鬼的模样。她有点疑惑，不过也没心情去管这些人，问了路过的一个小兵女王在何处就准备去找她。骑士问话的时候，一阵噼里啪啦燃烧的声响打断了交谈，她下意识的看向发声处

离她站立处不远的地方有一个士兵们挖出来的大坑，源源不断送来的尸体被抛进去，倒进去，他们向它们身上扔去一捆捆点燃的稻草，瞬间火焰腾起，黑夜被照亮成白昼

数年前瘟疫来袭时她好像无意中听大人物们提过，为了防止进一步传染，所有的，有可能沾上病毒的东西都要焚烧殆尽，但她从未想象过，会是这般景象

她环顾四周，看见废弃的村庄，地上背离边境方向的杂乱脚印。空气中隐约还有病痛的呻吟和哭喊，从尸坑的另一面传来

骨灰漫天飞舞，火光的修饰下就像是冬夜的雪花，意外的有种凄凉的美感，晃悠悠的落在女王肩上，堆起千层

她看见她就站在尸坑的边缘，垂着头，赤红色咆哮着窜起，几乎都要爬上她的发梢，吞没她

翼说不出一个字，停下想要走近她的想法，只是目光投向女王单薄的背影

她的衣摆被风吹起了多久，她们就在回忆中迷茫了多久。谁能料到，数年后她们自己成了局中人，彼时的幼童如今需独自面对噩梦中挥之不去的死神

眼里的情绪被淹没了，看不清

知道骑士最后还是跑来了，女王木着脸，挥挥手让前来禀报消息的士兵退下，一言不发的坐在桌前，拿过一叠报告翻阅着，手指重重敲击在桌面上

而翼拨开帐篷前的帘子走进来的时候，女王也不曾抬起眸子看她一眼

“玛利亚？”翼叫她，感觉她那表情完全不像是在忙，只是单纯的借由外物来忍着怒火

女王不理会她，骑士就站在原地一动不动。沉默是长久的，最后被女王把报告扔远了，啪的一声所打破。无声叹息，翼弯下腰捡起，拍拍灰又给她放回去

“下次不要一声不吭就自己出来，尤其是这种危险的事情，那时候我们都是侥幸，如今形式不明你更…”心疼她这些天被死神折磨的疲惫不堪，翼轻声对她说，好言好语劝着，想要抚慰她，但是女王毫不领情打断骑士

“你这是在藐视我的命令？”推开桌子猛的站起，女王布着血丝的眼睛瞪着骑士，咬牙切齿地，狠声道，“我没说过允许你跟来！”

被逼到走投无路之境的狂犬般嘶吼。这幅模样真是少见，她快速在脑海里翻了翻回忆，好像是完全没有见过。翼看着盛怒之下的她，没有任何受到了无端怒吼的怨气，就像是刚才女王厉声追责的人不是她一样，反而是平静的一语道破：“玛利亚，你累了。”然后她踏一步上前拥抱她。“而且还在害怕。”

她抱着她，所以看不见表情，只知道玛利亚瞬间沉寂。所以翼收紧双臂，随着她安静，骑士手臂扣在女王腰间，脸埋在她肩上。良久，女王的手紧紧揪住骑士的上衣，用力得仿佛要将衣物撕扯下来

那天晚上骑士没能入眠，即使她连夜赶来身体疲倦不堪，但心里实在是乱想着太多事情

玛利亚蜷成一团，脸靠在翼胸口。虽然一动不动看起来睡着了的样子，但听那浅浅的呼吸声骑士知道她也是清醒的，比这片土地上任何人都要清醒

翼很想说，别太勉强自己了。不过她知道这也只是想想而已，关于这种事情女王从不让步

稍微令她宽心的是，第二天清晨起床时，即使女王眼睛周围那一圈黑色还是那么浓，至少她振作了点，下令时声音差不多又回到了平时的状态，沉稳有力，让人听着就想要去跟随，为她葬身也可

就像之前说的那样，翼就是个很单纯的武人，只懂得挥剑斩断。说实在的玛利亚把她丢在宫里也不是没有道理，这人来能懂什么...

于是她就和幼时一模一样，腰间挂着一柄剑，在女王身后寸步不离。听她跟医生们交流每一天的病患状况，和医生们一起去隔离区观察子民们，甚至还不顾阻拦贴过去抱起小小的，蔫了大半的花朵们。起初翼是想拉她回来的，再怎么说帝国也就这一个女王，在隔离区已经很危险了她还亲手去触碰患儿...不过这样似乎能让玛利亚舒心点，笑容都温柔了些，所以即使再怎么不情愿翼也只能悬着颗心任由她去做

不过晚上翼会按照医生给的方子找齐几种草药，在玛利亚沐浴时给她撒在木桶里，起点消毒的作用。说到底骑士也派上了点用处

“这样的日子，很快就会结束吧。”每天入睡前翼都会说，也是祈愿着

“或许会好转，或许会更糟糕。不过我会驯服它，总有一天。”玛利亚一直是这个回答

有一点点痴人说梦的味道，很像那种张狂的说着要征服天空的那种人，翼并不讨厌，甚至还有几份喜欢。她是个没有野心的普通人，玛利亚与生俱来的骄傲是她一直以来都憧憬，还有爱慕的东西

要是她们的一生是悲剧，或许瘟疫会无止尽的蔓延下去直到帝国被彻底摧毁，变成历史书上短短的一页被后人随意翻过去

幸好并不是

在女王亲临督促和她所有子民的齐心下，恶魔在来年花开前被缚住手脚消散在这片土地上

正式宣布瘟疫被消除的那天，女王在王座上如负释重的笑了，笑容真挚灿烂，王冠被冲破云层的阳光照亮。候在她身侧的骑士眼里映着她欢心的模样，长舒口气

然后那天晚上玛利亚比任何时候都要热情，至少翼是这么觉得。她托着她的双腿抱起她，她的长腿盘上她的腰肢，双手交织搂着她的脖子。两人边亲吻边走上塔楼，最后翼用后背撞开门扉，玛利亚用力在她肩上一推，她抱着她重重的往后倒在温暖的床榻里

“我有做到吗？我的那些承诺。”玛利亚问她

“有，你做的很完美，我的女王。”翼回答她

这次比数年前还要猖獗的瘟疫给每个人留下更深刻的伤，还有许多意味不明的东西，翼也不例外。要是问她灾难于她有什么意义，她大概会摸摸下巴，犹豫但是没有停顿的说，她进一步读懂了女王

这话说得像女王是本晦涩难懂的书一样，偏偏说这话的人万年冷着脸捉摸不透，不讨人喜。常人听了都要摇头，女王年轻貌美，治理起帝国又是明君的模样，若敌国来犯迎击更是毫不手软，这等难遇的女王在骑士口中却是这般。读懂？揣测女王心思是想做甚？任谁听来都要怀疑几分这人好像心怀鬼胎，怕不是要谋反

翼百口难辩，正好她也天生嘴拙

有好事者将这事传到女王耳中。玛利亚面上不显淡淡道我自有安排不必费心，晚上转头差点在翼怀里笑岔气

玛利亚伸着一根手指挑在翼下颌，语气玩味：“听说有人要谋反我？”

翼被她按在床头进退两难，只得眼睛尴尬的眨了眨

“为何不语？是真的想要这位子？”她嘴角弧度更深，然后扣着她的下颌压下去，用自己的嘴唇覆着她的

又扯远了

翼想说的是，她记得的那个，会跟她耍小脾气，偶尔无理取闹的女孩好像不见了。或者说，玛利亚身上属于女王的那一份开始渐渐主导着她了

她不是觉得不好，不管是哪一面的玛利亚她都喜欢。只是.......

大概是因为思虑过多，她的表情凝重起来，让平时甚少在意她情绪的女王都注意到了什么。这不是说玛利亚不在乎她，而是翼一直都摆着张扑克脸，即使有什么情绪也不会轻易让人发现，或者偶有察觉，她也差不多自己调整回来了

所以这次玛利亚就有点在意

“是觉得最近陪你的时间变少了是吗？”没人的时间女王问骑士，她脱下人前的面具柔声细语，想要去安抚这人

骑士一怔，随即摇头，让日理万机的女王为她这点破心思费心，她有点过意不去。毕竟女王要为苍生而活，而不是为自己

“那是我哪里做的不足吗？让你成天锁着眉。”女王的手移到骑士的眉心处，像骑士帮她揉太阳穴一样轻，欲抚平她的情绪

翼不知该如何回答，就闭了眼想要蒙混着跳过这个话题，但玛利亚一直没收回手指，热切的吐息和她身上若有若无的花香就落在鼻尖上，闹的心痒。等她再次睁眼，三分情七分虑，微漾的湖泊里只倒映着她

哦...好吧

翼轻轻扣住玛利亚的手腕，将抚慰自己眉宇的手拉下来，嘴唇贴上她清晰分明的指骨，细细的描绘她手指的轮廓与线条

瘟疫终于结束了，绷紧的神经放松下来，不自觉间就到了庆典时间

是庆祝帝国建立周年的庆典，也是为人人爱戴的女王而举办的庆典。玛利亚自己是不想办的，她觉得奢侈又浪费人力，无奈大臣们一个劲的叨叨她，人后翼也劝她，说这两年过的不易举办场庆典让大家开心开心吧

但此刻女王收回前言，她觉得这叫奢靡，仅晚宴上就有七十七道菜肴，这是多到让女王扶额的数量。她高踞于王座上，等候着仆人将一道道菜首先端到她面前品尝，再分发给其他大臣

第一道是还算简单的蘑菇炖汤。她真的没心思在晚宴上待着，说到底从一开始继承王位时她可没想过还有这么多繁复的事情，还要庆典还要宴会…她只知要守护好子民们。玛利亚不想吃太多也不想被酒精占据思想，拿浓汤先填满了胃

虽然是女王的贴身骑士，但自始至终翼都没被她再赐予过贵族身份，而因为现在基本上就没回过家，翼差不多也忘了自己还有个风鸣家族继承人的事情，认真的说这种满地贵族跑的场合她和一般人区别不大，所以翼早早的就私下里解决了晚餐，这时候不知道在大厅的哪个角落里候着。玛利亚索然无味的看着大臣们被麦酒葡萄酒烈酒冲昏头脑，群魔乱舞一样唱着走了调的歌，步伐原地打转，心里想着何时她的骑士能过来找个借口陪她离开

仆役们又端上用洋葱和胡萝卜炖的软烂的大块羊排，切分好了置于她盘中，再为她巨大的银杯中倒满佳酿。食物的香气和酒醉人的色泽诱人，但她就是没有丝毫心思。这一幕似曾相识，相似得让她有点烦躁

她用叉子无聊的戳戳那些羊排，看着传令官召入从帝国四面八方赶来，为她而来的歌手。他们亮开自己引以为傲的嗓子，弹奏起最拿手的乐器，吟诵着家乡不知名的歌谣，让声音在大厅的奢华中回荡，也在夜里传出去很远很远

【我丢下所有回忆，离开我的梦，我仗剑独行流浪于月下】

【我深爱的女孩啊，她孤独无依，她擦去泪水逆风前行着】

【神明嗤笑，权贵冷眼，命运是层层的起伏跌宕】

歌声让时间缓慢下来，歌手们的嘴一张一合看得分明，迷醉的大臣们奇怪的脚步也看得分明，玛利亚觉得大脑空下来，却没有理由。面前的浓汤热气还未散，模糊了眼前最近的

最近的一份紫罗兰色

她都没看清翼是什么时候走过来的，她明明寻了她半个晚上都找不到人影，这时候却从阴影里闪出来。她眼角缝着一丝浅淡的笑意，轻车熟路地，手托在她的腿下方将她抱起。她脸上烧起灼热的温度，恼羞道这里还有人，但翼只是笑，充耳不闻，抱着她走到大厅正中

她放她下来，在她发问前便紧紧握住她纤细的手。两人对视一眼，瞬间就明了对方的心思

翼牵着玛利亚，和着音乐，跳起多年前那场错失的舞

她从没想到过她的舞步也会如此娴熟，就像她的剑技一般，似乎是刻在骨子里的，与生俱来的天赋。她踩着节奏，军靴在大理石地面上敲打出鼓点，如同是战时规律的鼓声，有力的敲击着，共鸣在她心尖

歌手们还在高唱着

【我拾起此刻的珍贵，踏上征途，我发誓此翼永不折断】

【我深爱的女孩啊，她尝过雨雪，她直面风暴在风眼里静静绽放】

【神明嗤笑，权贵冷眼，命运是层层的起伏跌宕】

【但我们互相依靠，我们跨越过去，是流尽眼泪的对羽，是扶摇直上的狂徒】

【即使违背神的旨意，也不会放开，放开在彼此掌心中的手】

她的裙摆旋转着，她的披风飘扬着，她们起舞

一曲终了之前，翼顺势转了下面对着大厅厚重的门，在玛利亚还未反应过来时牵着她的手从人群中逃开，逃开这片迷醉不堪，逃到她们儿时那片谷地，被银白的温柔月色和宁静包围的秘密之处

她们去谷地的路上时，玛利亚心里便软成了一滩水，她许愿过无数次她能带她逃开，而今夜她真的圆了这个幻想。指尖温度分明，凉凉的，渗进大脑的清醒

翼猛然停下，玛利亚没回过神一下子撞在她背后，一时吃痛她低低的叫了声。突然停下脚步的人赶紧转过来捧起她的脸，轻轻的给她吹着撞出樱粉色的那一小块

她就望着她，没有其他动作，任由她捧着脸呼呼吹，一脸傻里傻气。她抬起眼，看见她望着她，眼里是比云朵都要软的神色

于是她们突然都笑了起来

她们欢笑着相拥，淋着月光，在无人之境亲吻

“有件事想告诉玛利亚。”唇分后，翼说，“别打断我好吗？”

小孩子一样的认真神色，她想笑，但顾及着她的心思没笑出来，点点头

然后翼深深的吸气，玛利亚都能看见她的嘴唇在轻微的颤抖：“从战场上回来以后，我们真正的相爱以后，我学着去理解玛利亚，因为我想要分担玛利亚所背负的很多。”她沉着嗓音

“然后，大概是无意中，我发现一个小小的道理。”她又眨了下眼，顿了顿，然后再继续下去

— 帝国的构成很简单，人，国土，还有引领着人们前进为他们带来福祉的你

— 你守护着你的子民，你捍卫着帝国的每一个角落，你做了所有你当做的，尽了女王的指责，无可挑剔

— 但始终你都是独自前行，不愿将丝毫心事袒露

— 我是随着王储长大的臣子，我是被女王庇佑的千万人中的一个，我是你的骑士

— 我会为你献上我的一切

“那么…”翼有点紧张的咬了咬下唇，从口袋里取出一个小小的但是晶莹剔透的水晶戒指，是和女王眼睛一样的，湖泊的颜色，然后单膝跪下

“那么你愿意将所有的事情都与我一起分担吗，玛利亚？”

For better or worse


End file.
